


Need

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Published: 01-19-11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal





	Need

Adam was just drifting off the sleep when he heard it. Tommy, moaning in the next room. Adam has heard it before, and each time it's drove him mad. The images it brought. Those delicate hands, slim fingers wrapped around his cock. He had to look so fucking hot that way. Just minutes after hearing Tommy, Adam was rock hard. Wanting, needing, the pretty blond next door. Wound tight with need, Adam got to his feet. No conscience to stop him he headed to the adjoining door. He quietly opened the door, staring at the beauty before him. Tommy lay back across the bed, cock in hand, his head thrown back, body arched, eyes closed, utterly lost in his own pleasure. Adam's cock throbbed as he slid his hand along it. Not a moment spared, Adam left the doorway. No time for Tommy to react, or protest, as Adam's larger frame pinned Tommy to the bed. Adam wrenched Tommy's hand from his cock, pinning them both above Tommy's head. Tommy gasped, looking up at Adam. Adam's eyes so dark, clouded, almost hollow as they stared back into Tommy's deep brown eyes. Tommy moved his mouth to protest, but a moan escaped instead as Adam ground his cock against Tommy's. Trying in vain, Tommy tried to fight, to moved Adam off of him. Receiving a growl for his efforts, Tommy's fighting ceased. Adam's motion was unceasing. Again and again Adam's cock slid against Tommy's slick hardness. Harder and harder, the need to come stronger and stronger. As much as Tommy tried to fight it, he came first spilling between them, unto his stomach. The dark smirk came then as the knowledge washed over Adam. The delicious friction and Tommy coming beneath him, through Adam over the edge, as he came with a throaty groan. His come mingling with Tommy's on Tommy's stomach.


End file.
